7 Ways To Tell Your Daughter You Love Her
by The Ramen Club
Summary: "Sometimes when you pick up your child you can feel the map of your own bones beneath your hands, or smell the scent of your skin in the nape of his neck. This is the most extraordinary thing about motherhood - finding a piece of yourself separate and apart that all the same you could not live without." - Jodi Picoult


**A.N: The recent chapter of Naruto Gaiden gave me immense feels and so I had to let it all out through this. Sakura is a beautiful mother.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **7 Ways To Tell Your Daughter You Love Her**

 **.**

 **.**

Be proud of her. Be proud of all her little accomplishments- an A on a test, a drawing she did in art class. When she tugs at the hem of your dress while you're slicing tomatoes and cabbage, turn to her. She'll look at you with the most bubbly face and gleaming eyes. Listen to what she has to say, see what she has to show you. Congratulate her. Hug her tight till she tells you through giggles that she can't breathe. Put up all her little accomplishments on the fridge door, so that you can look at them time and again and know you're doing fine.

 **xxx**

Tell her stories. Tell her stories about bravery and courage and kindness. Take her small hands in your palms and let her know of the kindness she holds in those tiny fingers, then tap at her chest to let her know there is kindness there too. When she nuzzles into you and wraps her arms around your neck, kiss her forehead and tell her about the world. About being human. About love and compassion and family and everything that comes in a heart –shaped box. Tell her about survival and failure and success and mistakes and regrets, and that women are capable of so much more than they give themselves credit for so that she can never dpubt herself or the strength she holds. For the next many days, she'll look at you in a way little boys look at the hero of the village. Because that's what you are. You are her hero.

 **xxx**

She'll ask you about her father, about your husband. She'll be shy and rose-cheeked and will twirl the corner of her shirt while looking at the floor. Don't be afraid. Think of the happy times, the ones that give you a warm feeling like sunshine growing in your chest or flowers blooming in the middle of winter. Sit down with her at the table with a cup of hot chocolate- her favourite. Reminisce. She'll swing her little legs and will want to know more and more. She will want to know of her mother's first love, about love in general. Let the glow of the memories spread through you until she realises for herself that they are nothing but good. Until she can satisfy her 5 year old heart that she was born in a loving family. Don't give her all the details just yet, so that everyday you will have something good to share with her.

 **xxx**

Tell her that there are far greater expressions of love than a proposal or kisses or sharing a bed. They don't define love, at least, for you they never did. She'll look at you quizzically, but just laugh it off. She's too young to comprehend the true nature of that kind of love, too naïve. She hasn't seen so much of the world yet, and that's okay. Because she will eventually, and when she does she'll come to you, a little older, a little more vulnerable because of the strange feeling in her chest, and you'll wonder how time flies so fast.

 **xxx**

She'll ask about the man of the house many times, and you will tell her all his good qualities. But first and foremost, you will tell her why he needs to be absent in the most subtle way possible. She'll lower her head in sadness while she's helping you wash the dishes, but you won't let it get to her. "Your father loves us", you'll say. "That's why he's away." He wants to protect his family, you'll tell her, and she'll rub her eyes with a pout, trying to wipe away the tear that strayed off without making it too obvious to you, her glasses becoming crooked. You'll tickle her little belly till bubbling laughter comes out of her which is music to your ears. She wants to be brave in front of you, but her emotions just get in the way. She's so much like you, isn't she?

 **xxx**

Spend as much time as you can with her. Dry out sheets together, move the furniture and do sock slides in the living room and tumble and fall on to each other. And laugh and laugh and laugh and eat ice cream on hot summer days and attend all her functions at the Academy. Even the play in which she's only a flower and has a five second scene, because it means everything to her. She'll have crazy fantasies of wanting to be an actress someday. It will last for a few days. Let her. Let her tell you about them as you make your way back home, hand in hand. Make her a packed bento everyday for lunch with little notes like "Enjoy your meal!" or "Have a great day sweetie!" or "Don't forget to smile!" so she'll know you're always by her side. Wait for her when she returns home from school and listen to all her stories of the day as you prepare her bath. She'll get sick often, the weather being unpredictable and it being so hard to keep track of a child's health. Don't fret over it. Stay by her side as you dab one wet towel on her forehead after another. You'll likely fall asleep at her bedside, tired and exhausted. In the morning you'll wake up under a duvet and your daughter's arms wrapped around you and you'll smile to yourself while humming a tune to her.

 **xxx**

When kids grow up, they tend to forget things, or take them for granted. They will have identity crisis. _She_ will have an identity crisis, and it will break you when she starts questioning her parentage because you're always there and the father never is. Why one side of your bed is always empty and cold. It will make you lie awake at night, staring at the ceiling. But you'll keep telling her she's loved. You'll keep telling her she has a family and a home to come to and everything that you're trying to do is for her own good. You'll lose your temper once in a while, and she'll get scared. You're human after all. You're allowed to feel things too, but sometimes forget. You repeat the mantra to her. She might have more questions than answers. She might want to find them for herself. A part of you will be worried, because you're a mother and it's natural. A part of you knows for sure she'll find her way back to you. Because you're a mother and she's your child.

 **End**


End file.
